Mailboxes which vandals would have a difficulty in destroying are usually made of extra heavy steel so vandal can not break in and steal the contents destroy the mailbox. These mailboxes in the vernacular are usually called "vandal proof" mailboxes. Since they are made of extra heavy steel these mailboxes are very heavy. This heaviness causes a problem that when the box which is normally mounted on the post and an automobile collide with the post the weight or inertia of the mailbox causes the mailbox to break free from the post and usually the mailbox goes through the automobile's front window and cause injury and sometimes death. Thus, the objective of the inventor is to lighten the mailbox which vandals would have a difficulty in damaging. Further, the manufacturer of a mailboxes out of steel take much bending and forming of steel. The bending and forming of steel for a which vandals would have difficulty in destroying mailbox which is made out of thicker steel then the average mailbox is even more expensive and time consuming to make. Thus, most mailboxes which vandals would have a difficulty in destroying sells for over a hundred dollars on the market. Therefore, one of the objectives of the inventor is to make a mailbox which vandals would have a difficulty in destroying that can be easily and cheaply manufacturer.
Mailboxes are continuously exposed to the environmental element and prone to rust and corrode. As a result of this corrosion and rusting the standard mailbox which vandals would have a difficulty in destroying may require quit frequent painting and repairs and also has a relatively short effective life. One of the objective of this invention is produce a mailbox that does not rust or corrode and will have many years of useful life. Most mailboxes have a flat floor upon which the mail is layed. Any dampness that gets into the mailbox collects on the floor of the mailbox and the mail laying on the floor of the mailbox would be damp. One of the objective of this invention is to create a mailbox which holds the mail slightly off the floor to protect the mail from dampness.
The main feature that allows the mailbox to be lighter and less expensive and easier to manufacturer then the mailboxes which vandals would have a difficulty in destroying now on the market is that the mailbox's main body is extruded from aluminum or plastic. Also the floor of the mailbox has ribs to hold the letters off the floor. By being able to extrude the mailbox out of aluminum one can make a lighter vandal proof mailbox that is also cheaper and easier to manufacturer. The ribs hold the letters off the floor and thus the letters will not become damp from dampness collecting on the floor in the mailbox.